This is War (Part 2 of a Trilogy!)
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: The second story in the trilogy. When HTT outright attacks the group, will everyone make it out alive? Or will the team suffer a loss? Rated T for mild language and a bit of bloodshed and gore.
1. Teaser Trailer

Stampylongnose Trilogy Part 2 – This is War Trailer

"Get down!" she said in a desperate whisper.

Squid turned his gaze in the direction she was staring. He paled. It was Target and his army of dogs. Not to mention an armada of monsters.

"Oh sh-" he started.

Amy cut him off as she withdrew a walkie talkie. "Come in Lee." She whispered. Static answered her. "They're jamming our transmissions. I'll have to go myself." she murmured.

Squid looked towards the advancing army, then back towards Amy. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go." he commanded.

"But-" she started.

"GO!" he said in a slightly more forceful tone.

She nodded. As she turned to leave, Squid grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Squid said three words she never thought she'd hear.

"I love you."

 **Coming Soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Recovery and Plans

Chapter 1: Recovery and Plans

Squaishy carried the tray down the hall and backed into the room.

"Good morning sleepyhead." she said with a smile to Stampy, who was still recovering from his injuries.

"Morning Squaishy." he chuckled.

"Here Stamps. Lee made you breakfast." she said, placing the tray on his lap.

"Thanks." he replied, eating the food hungrily. He was clearly doing better. After all, it had been three days.

Three blasted days! Three days they had kept him guarded. He had spies. They were expendable and he needed the information. They thought they were ready. They were fools.

Later that night…

Squid and Amy were at the Soggy Sandwich for dinner. It was quite romantic, but they were just friends right?

"So, I heard that your friend that lives in America just won a top ranking arts award?" Squid asked.

"Yeah, she won the #1 spot in the artistic category of the..." she trailed off and she gazed towards something in the distance.

"What is-" Squid started.

"Get down!" she said in a desperate whisper.

Squid turned his gaze in the direction she was staring. He paled. It was Target and his army of dogs. Not to mention an armada of monsters.

"Oh sh-" he started.

Amy cut him off as she withdrew a walkie talkie. "Come in Lee." she said. Static answered her. "They're jamming our transmissions. I'll have to go myself." she murmured.

Squid looked towards the advancing army, then back at Amy. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go." he commanded.

"But-" she started.

"GO!" he said in a slightly more forceful tone.

She nodded. As she turned to leave, Squid grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Squid said the three words Amy never thought she'd hear.

"I love you."

With that, he turned and began to sneak towards their enemy. Amy fled towards the house.

Lee and Netty sat curled up on the couch in the living room. They were watching a cute movie about dragons and Vikings.

(if you don't get that reference, I am ashamed in you… of you.)

Netty's eyes were drooping. Suddenly, Amy burst through the door.

"I…," she began, leaning down and resting her hands on her knees, panting for breath.

Netty was at her side instantly, resting a paw on the mermaid's back.

(For further reference, Amy is like the girls from H2O, only using her tail while underwater.)

"What is it Amy?" she asked.

"W-we were at… the Soggy Sandwich… and we saw…," she stopped to breathe, starting to feel dizzy from the lack of air.

"Take it easy. Who did you see?" Lee asked, soothing the younger girl.

"H-HitTheTarget is coming!" she exclaimed, standing up straighter.

"WHAT!? Where's Squid?" Lee shouted.

Amy's face fell. "He… he saved me. He distracted Target so I could get away," she said, refusing to meet Lee's eyes when he let out a pained gasp. Lee, Stampy, and Squid were like brothers. If Squid was hurt… Lee would never forgive himself. "Our coms are jammed."

"Get Squaishy. Meet us out front. We can take him," Lee said, determined.

"No! He has a whole army, you'll be killed," Amy cried. "Get the dogs and gather the others. We can only beat him one way."

"As one,"

 **END CHAPTER 1.**

 **A.N. So… yeah. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do with this story. So, I opted for this. I vowed after Friday the Thirteenth that I would never abandon another story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories (FILLER WARNING!)

Chapter 2: Memories (WARNING: FLUFFY ANGSTY FILLER AHEAD!)

Netty shook Squaishy awake. The girl lay on her bed, fast asleep. Netty honestly felt bad. The girl looked just as exhausted as she had all those years ago.

(FLASHBACK, STAMPY AGE 8, NETTY AGE 10.)

 _The cat family rode in their large station wagon. They were laughing and having fun. It was two weeks before Stampy's ninth birthday. They arrived at an intersection and stopped at the red light. Netty turned to her little brother, poking him teasingly._

" _So, do I get a wedding invitation for you and Squaishy soon?" she jabbed his side, making the boy laugh._

" _Maybe," the boy murmured. In truth, the eight year old showed a great deal of respect to the other girl, who was only a couple months younger than him. He grinned as he thought about the girl, with her gorgeous features and beautiful brown hair._

 _(Don't question_ _ **what**_ _Squaishy is in these stories. Cuz I don't know either.)_

 _Suddenly, as they pulled forward when the light turned green, a huge red and white van hit them broadside, causing both cars to spin out into the middle of the road._

 _Netty awoke to the smell of burning rubber and metal. Then there was the copper smell. She realized it was blood. She looked to her right and to her horror, Stampy wasn't there. Then, she realized, that he was laying on the roof of the car. They were upside-down! She unfastened her seatbelt and fell a few inches to the roof. She reached out a paw and felt her brother's throat. His pulse beat strong beneath her furry fingers. She ran them along his chest, arms and legs, finding at least one cracked rib and a broken arm. But the arm, which was bent in an unnatural way, was obvious. She then turned to the front seat. She saw her parents and knew instantly that both of them were dead. She gagged, then turned and threw up. She regained her composure. No time to mourn now. She had a wounded little brother to take care of._

 _2 DAYS LATER_

 _Stampy had woken up early on the second day. When he discovered what happened, he had stopped talking or making eye contact. Squaishy arrived several hours later, when he was allowed visitors._

" _Hey Stamps. How are you feeling?" she asked, trying to arouse him._

 _He simply ignored her, suddenly finding a wrinkle in his blanket fascinating. His arm was wrapped in a thick orange cast. She frowned._

" _Are you mad at me Stamps?" she asked, raising her eyebrow playfully. Netty watched from the corner._

 _The boy quickly shook his head, making Netty's eyes widen. This was the furthest anyone had gotten all day._

" _Then look at me," she commanded._

 _Stampy's eyes flickered upwards before returning to his blanket._

" _Stamps…," Squaishy warned._

 _Finally, he looked up. The two eight year olds locked eyes. Netty was taken aback. Squaishy was surprisingly mature for her age. She watched as the younger girl sat down by her brother, holding his paw and rubbing the top of it. Squaishy smiled._

" _There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she asked him._

 _Netty was_ _ **really**_ _surprised when she saw the corners of Stampy's mouth twitch upwards as he fought a smile. Was this girl a magician? She certainly was a miracle-worker._

" _So, you never answered my question. How are you feeling?" she asked again._

 _He mumbled something too quiet for the girls to hear. Netty strained to hear._

" _What was that?" Squaishy said._

" _Not too good," Stampy said in a soft, almost timid voice._

" _Why is that?" she asked, copying his hushed tone._

" _I hurt my arm and my parents…," he trailed off, a lone tear rolling down his cheek._

 _Squaishy wiped it away. "It's okay. I'm here," she murmured, hugging her friend._

 _Netty left the room to talk to Squid and Lee, Stampy's best friends. They had met in third grade, which Stampy had just finished. They were both a year older. She left them to talk for a few hours. Squaishy had been in the waiting room since the previous day waiting to see him, and Netty learned from the girl's parents that she had barely slept. They tried to get her to go home, but she had flat out refused. The younger child looked exhausted. She returned to find both of them sleeping. She grinned_.

 **END CHAPTER 2.**

 **AN This was just a fluffy, angsty little thing I thought up while watching Star Wars Rebels. I have no idea how SWR went to Minecraft.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle of Two Armies

Chapter 3: The Battle of Two Armies

Squaishy awoke with a start, opening her eyes to find Netty standing over her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's HitTheTarget. He's here," the older girl replied.

"What?!" the twenty-three year old exclaimed.

"Join the others out front," Netty said, taking off.

Squaishy stood quickly, retrieving her armor. She was about to go, when she slowed to a stop by Stampy's room.

(Everyone has a room in the house in this trilogy.)

She burst into the room, sure she had put a dent in the wall with the door. She and Stampy locked eyes, and he knew. He grabbed his boots. Why he refused to wear armor was a mystery, and she was afraid he would get himself killed. But there was no time. He grabbed his diamond sword, the blade glowing a purplish-blue in the moonlight as the enchantments lit it up. Thunder boomed in the sky as rain began to drizzle. They raced to meet the others, who had already gathered outside. It looked as if _everyone_ was there. She saw Longbow, Ank, Daisy, and was she seeing things, or was that Craig? (CrimsonAzoth) Lee turned to his friends.

"Good to see you Stampy," he said with a soft grin. The cat smiled back.

{Play that song from Lion King 2 from the lion war. Or any other intense fight/war song. Like from the Last of Us.}

The two armies stood, with a gap of at least thirty feet between them, waiting for the other to make a move. However, Amy had her eyes on Squid, who lay unconscious on the ground, having been tossed aside like a ragdoll. Stampy was staring at Target. They were both front and center, standing at the head of the crowds. At least ten dogs stood at his side. Stampy stood with Barnaby, who was clearly the Alpha. All the other dogs were lined up behind him. Luna was safe in the doghouse. She was too young to fight. Little did they know she wouldn't stay there. Barnaby had made eye contact with the leader of Target's pack. The two flashed their teeth. There was a moment where everything was completely silent. Then, with a loud shout, Target converged. The two groups met in the middle. The dogs were evenly matched. Target and Stampy slowly made their way to the back of the battle, swords clashing and taunts flying. Mainly from Target. Trying to distract his enemy, but to no avail. Stampy was _not_ easily offended. They clashed over and over. Lee saw Amy helping Squid up out of the corner of his eye. He breathed a sigh of relief. He heard the footsteps before he saw it. Suddenly, one of Target's huge wolves was on him. He thought he was done for when suddenly, a surprisingly powerful force slammed into it. He sat up to see a smaller dog facing off with the huge wolf. As she leapt at it, he saw the pink collar fastened loosely around her neck.

"Luna?" he breathed.

The wolf retreated, outmatched by the speed and sharp teeth of the younger dog. Lee looked on in disbelief, shaking his head. Luna came over and snuffled his face.

"Thanks girl, now go kick some tail," he said with a grin, scratching behind the dog's ear.

Squid was now armed, slicing skeletons and zombies left and right. He would have time to rest later.

Netty and Squaishy kept their eyes on Stampy and Target.

Meanwhile, the two were still clashing swords, and Target's insults were getting him nowhere. So, he went to plan B.

"I'm gonna have fun watching your sister's face when you die. And that girl of yours, Squaishy? She'll make a nice prize," he sneered, seeing anger flash across the cat's face. He smiled.

"You lay one finger on either of them and I'll…," Stampy started.

"You'll what? Go crying to Mummy and Daddy? Oh wait, you can't," Target teased. His words had hit their mark.

Lee heard a yowl as Target's Alpha bit down on Barnaby's right front leg. _Hard._ He could hear the sickening crack as the dog's leg broke and he collapsed. Lee was there instantly, swinging his sword into the wolf's muzzle with a thud, driving it away.

Now was his chance. The cat was distracted by his words and the pained howl of his pathetic dog. He sliced his sword across his arm, and he cried out, his sword clattering to the ground. Then as lightning lit the sky, time seemed to slow down for the others, as Target drove his sword through Stampy's unprotected middle.

(This is based off Arrow's season 3 midseason finale, this part. So just picture what happened to Oliver.)

{Play the Last of Us-All Gone or any other sad or suspenseful song with no lyrics.}

Stampy's eyes widened. Rain soaked his fur, chilling him to the bone. He made a pained gurgling sound. He coughed and blood trickled down his chin. There was a thunder clap, which drowned out the cries of the others. Stampy fell to his knees as Target withdrew his sword. Half of his monster army had dissipated. He knew he had to retreat. And he did, throwing a smoke bomb. By the time it cleared, he was gone. Squaishy and Netty were at Stampy's side in seconds, Amy staying with Barnaby, who was now struggling to get up. She lifted him carefully, carrying him to his master's side. Lee had taken off towards the clinic while Squaishy and Netty struggled to keep the young cat alive.

"Hey Stamps. Hold on okay, y-you're gonna be okay," Netty said, holding her paws over his wound. He was only half-conscious, Squaishy holding his head in her lap, running her fingers through his soaked fur. The fur on his belly had stained red. Suddenly, Stampy took one last breath of air…

And stopped breathing.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 3**

 **A.N. Mwahahahahahaha. I'm so evil. Sorry if u think the songs I chose were bad for the scenes. It's my first time putting a song in a fanfic. And yes, the title is inspired by the new Hobbit movie.**


	5. Chapter 4: Short-Term Peace

Chapter 4: Short-Term Peace

Squaishy and Netty stopped cold. Then, everything was a blur as they doubled their efforts.

(There will be a déjà vu moment in the third story)

Barnaby whined. Lee suddenly came running up, clutching a glowing pink potion.

"Move!" he cried.

"Lee, he's not breathing!" Squaishy cried.

"I know!" Lee yelled as thunder boomed in the sky.

Stampy was pale and the only sign that he could be saved was that his heart still beat in his chest. Lee opened the potion and poured it into Stampy's mouth. There was a moment of silence when suddenly, his wounds glowed then closed. He drew in a shuddering breath and the others began to cry. But these were tears of joy.

* * *

Netty dove into Lee's arms, knocking them both to the ground.

"Thank you for saving my little brother," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Squaishy knelt by Stampy, trying to wake him. Barnaby whimpered and licked his master's face. Stampy's eyes scrunched up then his eyelids fluttered. They opened slowly to find Squaishy sitting over him, a worried expression on her face.

"Squaishy? Wh…," he started.

Suddenly, she hugged him tight, choking him.

"Squaishy, can't breathe," he squeaked.

She let go and the two locked eyes, then burst into a fit of giggles as she helped him up.

* * *

Squid and Amy stood watching and suddenly, Amy started slapping Squid's arm with every word she spoke, punctuating each one.

"Don't you ever do that again. You had me worried _sick_!" she exclaimed, hitting harder on her last word.

"Sorry, but one of us had to and it wasn't going to be you!" he yelled.

The two made eye contact before kissing, then Squid hugged her close.

"I'm sorry Ames," He murmured softly.

(Ames is pronounced Aims, like a nickname. Short for Amy.)

"It's okay Squiddy. I forgive you," she replied in a whisper. The two kissed again. Then, both couples observed their friends laughing together. They all knew the two were made for one another, but how hard was it for them to admit it?!

* * *

[The next morning]

Stampy started up the stairs when he heard a whimper behind him. He turned to see Barnaby, his leg wrapped up in a red cast, the dog's favorite color.

"You can do it buddy," he encouraged, and walked up the stairs, waiting at the top. The dog had hardly left the cat's side since the previous night. Barnaby limped up the stairs, into Stampy's waiting arms.

Squaishy sat down next to them, rubbing Barnaby's back and laughing along.

"Good job buddy, you did well," he laughed as Barnaby licked his face over and over again, making Stampy laugh and roll on the floor.

* * *

Amy lay on the couch with Squid, who had a small white butterfly bandage on his forehead. The two were snuggled close together, watching a mushy romantic movie. Amy had wanted to watch it, so Squid had agreed. He felt like he had betrayed the "code of man" but he didn't care. As long as Amy was happy, he was happy.

* * *

Netty and Lee were tending to the flowers at the florist, something Netty _loved_ to do. Now, she had a partner to do it with.

All was peaceful…

But it wouldn't last.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **FLUFF!**

 **So, This is War is officially over, and it was my longest story yet. The original took me two months to write, and it was much shorter. This, however, was almost twice as long, and it took my much less time to type up, because I don't write as fast as I type. But, on the other hand, it took me a few** _ **more**_ **months to think up, so in all this series has taken me four to five months already. Let's see if we can get it to Stampy for him to read! Share it with him on Twitter and leave comments on his videos. Stampy, if you do read this, check out my channel, Haley Askey. If you are wondering about my MC Username, aphmaufan, I made it before I knew who Stampy was. I made a video dedicated to him, having spent 8 hours in Minecraft building him a shrine. Well, until next time, R &R.**

 **With Love and Peanut Butter Cups (Mmm…),**

 **SWMCDC227 3**


	6. Chapter 5: The One-Shot

Chapter 5: The One-Shot

One-Shot: A Light in the Dark

Summary: When nine year old Stampy can't sleep, his sister will be his light. Takes place at least two months after the car accident, Netty is eleven.

Stampy, lay awake in his small bed. They lived at their house, being checked on by neighbors or parents of friends but for the most part, by themselves. He couldn't sleep. It was too dark. He stood up and walked over to Netty's room. He knocked and she opened the door.

"What's wrong Stamps?" she asked, a frown tugging at her lips.

"I can't sleep, it's too dark," he replied in a voice that made Netty's heart melt.

"Come here," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room.

It was dark in here too. He could feel Netty's arms around him.

"Are you still scared?" she asked.

"No," he replied, confused.

"See, you're not afraid of the dark. You're afraid of being _alone_ in the dark. If I left the room, would you be scared?" she said.

"Y-yeah," Stampy admitted, ashamed.

"You have to remember Stamps, you're never alone. And you always have Buddy!" she reminded him. Buddy was the family's two month old golden retriever. (Who went to live with Netty's friend when they moved to Stampy's Lovely World. He is fourteen years old now.)

Stampy seemed to consider this. "I-I guess you're right," he said.

"Think you can get to sleep now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Netty," he replied, smiling. He rarely smiled since the accident, but he was opening up again. He returned to his room, where Buddy was trying to leap onto his bed. He assisted the puppy and the two fell asleep together. Netty checked on them later and smiled at the sight, before returning to her own bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **END**

 **A/N**

 **Fluffy thing I thought of while watching The Flash. That's where that afraid of being alone in the dark line came from. Thank you Nora Allen!**

 **With Love and Puppies,**

 **SWMCDC227**


End file.
